


The Player

by legaciesfanatic



Category: The Wilds - Fandom, The Wilds 2020
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legaciesfanatic/pseuds/legaciesfanatic
Summary: When Shelby needs to be the photographer for the women's basketball team, she will come toe to toe with Toni. Will they both survive?
Relationships: Shoni, Toni/Shelby
Comments: 14
Kudos: 194





	1. The decision

Fulton high school was buzzing at 8am on Friday. It was not a typical Friday, it was the beginning of basketball season. Fulton high was know for their women's basketball team. They always win the state championship, and they new seem to loose a game. It is a big deal in town, when basketball season begins. The whole town comes out to see the games. Almost the entire county shows up to all of the games. 

I hear the bell ring for first period, and I head to class. I walk into class, and I already in a bad mood. Toni is sitting on top of her desk talking to her friends. Everybody wants to be her friend. She is the captain of the basketball team. If that ego does not go to her head, being the best point guard in Fulton highs history really does the trick. 

I sit down in my seat at the back of the class. Mr. Smith walks into class, and he gets everyone to settle down. Toni hops off her desk, and sits in her seat. Even the way that she gets off the desk makes me angry. She crawls under my skin. I take out my notebook and put it on the desk. 

English class is one of my favorite classes, but we are reading Romeo and Juliet, and I just want to gag. The type of romance that Romeo and Juliet had makes me sick. Who even has a mussy type of love, full of feelings. That doesn't exist. 

Mr. Smith is going on and on about something, but I have already checked out. Then all of a sudden, "Shelby, please come to the principals office." I internally grown,  


I start walking to the principals office, and I have no idea why I got called. I never break the rules, so what is going on. I walk to the principals office, and nock on his door. Mr. Johnson, and Mr. Smith were in the office. Mr. Johnson is the principal, and Mr. Smith is the guidance counselor. Mr. Johnson saw me standing at the door, and he waved me in.

I opened the door to his office. I closed the door, and I set my backpack down, and sat in the seat next to Mr. Smith. "Shelby. I want to let you know that you are not in trouble." I look up at Mr. Johnson. I am trying to read his face, but he has a calm look on his face. "I called you down, because Mr. Smith has some concerns about you." I look over at Mr. Smith.

"I am just worried that you don't have any extracurriculars to put on your resume for college. It will be time to apply in no time." I turn away from Mr. Smith, and I force myself not to roll my eyes. Of course Mr. Smith had something to do with this. He has been asking me for weeks to pick something. I honestly don't care. "Our usual photographer for the women's basketball games has quit, so we need a new one." I look back at Mr. Johnson. So they just picked something for me, instead of asking me about it. "Do I get a say in this?" I knew that was a dumb question. "No you don't, unless you want us to tell you parents." I put my hands in my lap and start to make fists. I am so close to snapping, but I know I can't.

"Fine. When do I have to start?" "After school. Sarah made off with the school camera, so you will have to get your own. She took the basketballs' team pictures, and you need to retake them before the big game tonight." I really have to fight not to yell at Mr. Johnson. "Where am I going to find the time to buy a camera, I don't have any free periods. Also, I have no idea what kind of camera to get." I was hoping this would be my way out. I see Mr. Johnson writing something down on a piece of paper. He handed it to me. "This is your note that excuses you from classes, to buy a camera. I will tell all your teachers that you will not be in class. Also, I have called a student down to help with that."

I see Mr. Johnson ushering someone in, I turn around, and I see Toni. You have got to be kidding me. I can't stand her when she is in class with me, now I have to deal with her outside of class. I turn around in my seat. The door opens, and Toni walks in. I bet she has that smirk on her face that she always has. How could I have been so stupid. Of course Mr. Johnson calls Toni. She knows what camera Sophie used for the basketball pictures. I also heard that Toni and Sophie hooked up, and Toni broke Sophies heart. 

"You wanted to see me Mr. Johnson." I want to roll my eyes. She is trying to act like the teachers pet, when I know she never talks respectfully to adults. The only person she respect is Coach Anderson. She holds all of the power. No one on the team dares to challenge her. "Yes Toni. I need you to take Shelby and help her buy a camera. She is the new basketball photographer." I can feel Toni's ego growing. I see Mr. Johnson writing something down. He tares a piece of paper, and walks over to Toni. "Here is your note that excuses you from classes, to help Shelby out. I will tell all your teachers that you will not be in class. You guys can go now."

I stand up and grab my backpack, and head out the door. I don't even acknowledge Toni.


	2. The Drive

I sling my backpack onto my back, and stuff my note into my pocket. I start walking to the front of the school, and I can hear Toni running to catch up with me. "So, it looks like I get to help out little miss perfect." I continue walking, and I roll my eyes. Just hearing her talk, makes my skin crawl. We finally make it to the front of the school, and I push the door open, and it shuts right in Toni's face. I smirk to myself.

I have finally made it to the parking lot, and I hear Toni running after. I continue walking, but she gets right in front of me. "What is the matter with you, that door almost collided with my face." I just stare at her. She has so much range and anger, that I can't figure out how a door almost slamming her in the face, got her this heated. "Hello" I see Toni snapping her fingers in my face. "I asked you a question, the least you could do is answer me." 

"What good would that do, since you clearly don't want to hear my answer." I can see that Toni's face has shifted slightly. Maybe in shock that I challenged her, or she is planing her next attack. I push past Toni, and I start walking again. She honestly goes looking for trouble. She needs to put other people down, so that her ego can inflate even more. "Where do you think you are going?" I turn around and look at Toni. "Where do you think I am going."

I keep walking, and she gets in my personal space again. "Listen. I don't want to be helping you with buying a camera, but Mr. Johnson made me. Let's just make this quick, so I can get back to focusing on the game tonight, and going back to pretending you don't exist." She starts walking to her car, and I hesitate to follow. I quickly run to catch up with her, because I don't want her to get even angrier at me. 

Toni gets in her car, and I quickly follow. I have half a thought, that she would just drive away without me. She starts the car, and starts driving out of he school parking lot. We sit in silence, and I am trying to figure out if I should stay quiet, or try to break the silence. 'So, why did Mr. Johnson pick you to come help me buy a camera?" What was I expecting, for Toni to give me a legitimate answer. 

I am honestly curious if the rumors around Toni and Sophie are true. Honestly, anybody in school could have made it up, to anger Toni. "So. How do you know what kind of camera Sophie used?" I think I struck a nerve this time. "How about you just shut up." Toni turns on the radio, I am assuming to fill the silence, and to prevent me from talking.  
We pull into the Best Buy parking lot. Toni parks the car and turns off the radio. She gets out of the car, and I do the same.

I follow her into Best Buy. She walks me over to the camera section. She turns around and looks at me. "I have no idea what camera Sophie used, and I really don't care. Just pick one up so we can leave." Just as she finished saying that, a Best Buy employee walked past us, and I could tell that Toni was interested in her. Without a moments hesitation, she runs to catch up with the employee, no doubt going to make up a question so she can spend more time with her. I just roll my eyes, and look at the camera selection.

I honestly have no idea where to begin. They have cameras ranging in price and make. I know that tonight is not going to be the only time I will have to take pictures for the basketball team so I better pick a good one. I look at all the choices, and I go with the Canon - EOS Rebel. Since the cameras are locked, I go and look for an employee. I find the employee that Toni ran off with, and of course they are making out. I just roll my eyes. I start walking back to the camera section, and I find an employee and he helps me out. After I have payed for the camera, I go out to Toni's car. 

I don't have to wait long, because I see Toni storming towards her car. I honestly want to ask why she looks all hot and bothered. I know better, so I just get into the car and wait for her. She gets in the car, and slams her door shut. She starts the car and starts driving us back to school. We make it back to school in silence. I could feel this really uncomfortable tension radiating from Toni. She parks the car, and I get out and walk into school.

"Hey." I turn around. "Are you not going to say thank you?" I honestly stare at Toni in disbelief. "Seriously. You won't let me talk to you, why do you think I would thank you for your help." I turn back around, and continue walking. I hear Toni running towards me. Once again, she gets in my personal space. "What do you want now?" I glare a Toni, challenging her to smart mouth me." I can see that Toni is a bit nervous, but her facade quickly changes. "If Coach or Mr. Johnson ask if I was helpful today, tell them I was. I don't care if you have to lie about it. I have enough to worry about." Toni turns around, and heads back to school. 

I stand dumbfounded for a second. Why did Toni think I was going to lie? I walk back into school. I feel a vibration from my pocket. I stop walking, and pull the phone out of my pocket. I check the text message, and it is from and unknown number. * If you want to know about Toni and Sophie, meet me in the dark room. *


	3. Explination

I stare at my phone, and consider my options. On the one hand, I could go to the dark room and find out the story of Toni and Sophie, or I could ignore the text, and go on with my day. Curiosity always gets the best of me, so I make the decision to go and find out what the story is. I start walking to the dark room. It is all the way in the basement. I have never been in the dark room before.

I make my way down to the dark room. I stand in front of the door, and I start to second guess myself. On the one hand, if Toni finds out I know something she didn't tell me, she might actually loose it and actually take a swing at me. I knock on the dark room door. The door opens, and a girl opens the door. 

"Are you the one that sent me the text?" Instead of answering, she grabs my hand, and pulls me into the dark room. She quickly shuts the door. I take a moment to look around. The room has a soft red glow. Pictures are hanging all over the room. I turn around, "so are you Sophie?" She just looks at me. "So are you just going to not tell me the story? If not, then maybe I should go." I start walking to the door, then I feel her grab my arm. "Wait." I turn around, and look at Sophie. 

"So the rumors are true. Toni and I hooked up. But I bet you want more information." I look at Sophie and nod, so she will continue. "Toni and I met because I took over the job as the basketball's photographer. I honestly took the job, because I wanted to get closer to Toni. I mean look at her. Everyone wants to get with her."

Sophie looks at me. All l I can do is nod my head, hoping she would continue. "I bet you want to hear all the juicy details. So I will just tell you how it happened. It all started one night, after one of our home basketball games. I was down in the dark room, when Toni comes in. I honestly didn't know what she wanted. Before I could ask, she pushed me up against a wall, and you know what happened. 

I am not proud of the fact, that I am jealous of Toni and Sophie. "So after that night, the dark room was kinda our place to hookup. She would ignore me in the hallways, but after every game, she wanted to hook up with me. But us hooking up ended fast. One day, she just stopped coming around. I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't talk to me. I honestly think she go bored of me, and hooked up with someone else. "

I have to question what Sophie is saying. I spent most of today with Toni, and her eyes showed pain. "Make sure you keep your guard up around Toni, the moment she sees it slip, she is going to pounce, and it might not be in the way you want. Also, here is the camera I used for the basketball games, you can have it if you want." 

With that, Sophie left the dark room, and I was left to contemplate what I had just heard.


	4. The Truth

I let out a big sigh. I am only hearing Sophie's version of the story. Toni won't tell me anything. Right now, my feelings don't matter, and I need to focus on the job ahead. I take the camera that Sophie gave me, and walk over to the laptop. I sit down, and look for chord to transfer the pictures. I hook it up to the camera, and I connect it to the laptop.

I open the laptop, and find the camera folder. I open the folder, and I find all of the teams photos. I drag them all to the desktop. I open up an email to Mr. Johnson, and send him all of the pictures of the team. I put all of those pictures in a folder labeled Team Photos. 

Something else on Sophie's camera caught my eye. There was a folder labeled Toni. I almost doubled clicked on it. Is it wrong to be curious? In this case yes, as much as I want to know, I can't do that to Toni. I unhook the camera from the laptop. I take the memory card out of the camera. I stare at it, and try to figure out what to do.

The decision was already made for me, when the bell rang for the end of school, and I had to get ready for the game tonight. I put the memory card in my pocket, and I grab a spare memory card from the table. I head out of the dark room, and head to the gym.   
I am really early, but I am not used to this camera, and I have to get a feel for it, before the game.

I walk into the gym, and it feels strangely eerie. No crowds, players, cheerleaders, or shouting fans, just complete silence. I start take pictures of the banners on the celling, the court, the basketball hoops, and honestly anything I feel like taking a picture of. All of a sudden, the doors to the gym fly open, and the basketball team comes in. 

They start to come in, and I would be lying if I said I was not looking at Toni. She has this swagger about her, that makes it seem like she does not care. Maybe to the outside world, but I know inside she cares. Basketball is her life, and she would protect her reputation with her life, you don't have to be friends with her to know that.

Coach comes in with the basketballs, and the girls start warming up. I start taking pictures. I don't even realize, that I am just taking pictures of Toni. She captivates you when she plays basketball. Maybe that is why everyone wants to get with her. They want her to date her. 

She looks over at me, and I think my heart skips a beat, but then she starts walking toward me and I won't lie when I say I panic a little. I busy myself, by taking pictures of the other girls. "It looks like the perfect little princess, is making herself quite at home." I look at Toni. "I am just doing my job, shouldn't you be doing your job?" I know it is not a good idea to antagonize Toni, but I can't resist. She just stares at me, and turns around and walks back onto the court. 

Coach calls for a huddle, and then the girls leave for the locker rooms to get ready for the game. We are going to have an early game today. I sit on the front row of bleachers, and just wait. After awhile fans start coming in. I stand up, and start taking pictures of the fans. In a matter of minutes, the place is completely packed. Then, both teams come out onto the court. The national anthem is sung, and the game starts.

I am going to be honest, I have never seen a basketball game. I don't understand sports in general. My parents never allowed me to attend, or watch games. They used to saw that it was a waste of time, and a bad influence, whatever that means. I look up into the crowd, and I see my parents. It looks like I was lied to yet again.

I take pictures of the team, and the players. I try to take pictures of action shots, and anything that will look good. We won in a blow out. We have to set the season off right, I guess. I don't wait around, so I head down to the dark room to take care of the pictures. I walk int the dark room, and get get down to work. While I am busy organizing the pictures, I don't hear someone come in. "Boo" I almost fall out of my chair. I turn around to see Toni smirking. 

I should have just turned around, but I had to check her out didn't I, and of course she looks good. I don't look her in the eyes, and I just turn around and finish what I was doing. Once I finish, I wipe the memory card, and I close the laptop and disconnect the camera. I leave the camera on the table, and turn around to leave.

"You are not going to say anything to me? Not even a great game?" I just get out of the chair and walk to the door. I don't get very far, because Toni pushed me up against the wall. She has this evil glint in her eye, like she is mad. I am not going to lie, I think it is hot that Toni is being so possessive. "Where is it? I know you have it." I look at Toni. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Maybe if you told me what you are looking for, maybe I could help."

She looks angry. "You have Sophie's camera, you have all the information you need." I stare at her blankly, then the lightbulb goes off. "You are talking about the memory card. I have it." I try to get it out of my pocket, but she grabs my hand and pins it over my head. "The memory card is in my pocket." She takes her free hand, and takes it out of her pocket. She puts it in her pocket, but she still looks angry. "Why do you have it. Tell me the truth, or I will make your life miserable princess." 

"Sophie gave me her camera. I put the memory card in the computer to find the team photos she took." Toni looks like she is about to say something. " I take the team photos off the memory card, and I see a folder with you name on it." She looks like she is going to snap. "I didn't open the folder. I only had it on me, because I was going to give it to you after the game."

Toni still has me trapped. My heart is beating really fast, and I am forgetting how to breathe. The tension is think for some reason. All of a sudden, my phone goes off.


	5. The Surprise

I look at Toni. My hand is still pinned over my head, and my heart is still pounding. "Are you going to let me check my phone?" I cringe at how shaken up my voice sounded. Toni lets go of my arm, but she still has me trying trapped against the wall. I pull my phone out of my pocket, and I see that it a text from my Mom. I was just about to text her back, but she calls me

"Hi Mom." I see Toni move put both hands on my waist. I feel like I can't breathe. "I will be right up. Bye." I hangup, and put my phone in my pocket. I look at Toni. "I have to go." I make no move to actually go. I can see that Toni has noticed, because she moves closer to me and whispers, "I thought you had to go." She steps back from me, and settles herself on the wall next to me. I sigh, and start walking out of the room. "You are not going to say bye?" I don't even turn around. I continue walking out of the room.

Once I am out of the room, I take a deep breathe. I collect myself, before I go upstairs to find my parents. I find my parents talking to Mr. Johnson. I start walking over to them. "Sweetheart. I am so proud of you." My Mom rushes over and gives me a hug. I know she just wants to look good. My Dad just pats me on the shoulder. I break from the hug, and I look at Mr. Johnson. I was just telling your parents how you volunteered to be the basketball photographer. I just smile and nod, knowing full well that I was forced to do so. 

I feel a hand on my back, and I jumped. "Shelby is a really good photographer. Her photos are so good, that they could end up in a magazine." Of course Toni, trying to weasel her way into this conversation. She always needs to be the center of attention. "We are going to need her photography skills, at the party tonight." I start to swallow my teeth. My parents are not going to let me go. I look at them, and I can see my Mom about to protest. "It is good expose to show us doing normal kid things, instead of just being viewed as basketball players." My Mom cleared her throat, "of course, we need good publicity for the town." My jaw almost dropped to the floor. I can't believe that just worked. "Shelby, make sure you are home at 11:30." I can feel Toni's hand, move lower down my back. "Actually, Shelby can just stay at my house. I am hosting the party, and she can just stay over." My Mom nods her head. She says goodbye to Mr. Johnson, and leaves with my Dad. 

I watch the three of them walk away, and I turn around to look at Toni. "What the heck was that all about." "I have no idea what you are talking about." Toni has that glimmer in her eye, like she is ready to challenge me. I can't believe my parents bought all of what you said. "Parents love me. I am a charmer." I just roll my eyes. "So are we going?" "After you." Toni and I start walking to her car. We get to her car, and we both get in. She starts driving out of the schools parking lot, and I actually have no idea where Toni lives. 

We are on the other side of town. I never come over here, because I don't know anyone over here. We pull up to her house, and the party is already starting. We get out of the car, and I can hear the music pumping. "Is this too basic for you princess?" I see Toni smirk, and she heads inside her house. I follow behind her. I walk into her house, and I realize I don't know anybody. I am never allowed to go to parties. I see Toni has found her friends, and they are playing beer pong. Our eyes catch from across the room, but I quickly avert my eyes, and move to a less crowded place in the room. 

I walk into the kitchen and grab a red solo cup. Then I go out into the living room, and find a wall to just lean against. My eyes drift over to Toni, and I just can't stop from watching her play. She makes everything a competition. I look down for a second, and when I look back up, Toni is in front of me. "What the heck. You can't sneak up on someone like that." Toni takes the red solo cup out of my hand, and sets it on the floor. 

She has me trapped again, against the wall. This time she has her hands on my waist, and I can feel her breathe on my neck. I look up at Toni. "Toni, what are you doing?" I hate that my voice shakes. It always happens, when she is near to me. Toni doesn't say anything. I can feel her hands slide up higher. "You know you want this princess." I can feel myself start to shiver. "What are you talking about?" Toni looks at me for the first time. "Don't lie to me. You always try to make eye contact with me. That is nothing you do if you are not trying to get someone's attention." I stare at Toni. "Come on princess, let's have some fun." She leans back off the wall, grabs my hand, and we head up the stairs.


	6. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for the mention of homophobia

We started walking up the stairs. My heart was pounding inside of my chest. I honestly was not prepared for this. We make it to what I think is Toni's room, and she closes the door, and presses me against it. I can't tell what kind of energy I am giving off. My brain is screaming at me. I almost forget to breathe.

I feel Toni's hands on my waist, and her breathe on my neck. For a minute, the world stops, and it is just Toni and I. I feel her untucking my shirt from my pants, and her hands slip under my shirt. I let out a shaky breathe. I start to zone out, and I start to panic. I grab Toni's wrists. She pulls her face from my neck, and looks me in the eyes. 

"Toni" I can hardly get the words out of my mouth, without my voice shaking. I let go of her wrists, and I walk away from her. "Toni, I can't do this, whatever this is." "For real Shelby." Toni has come face to face with me. "Are you digested of me." She starts walking toward me, and I start moving backward. "Am I not good enough for you princess." All I could do, is look down at the floor. 

"You are not going to say anything?" I can tell Toni is getting mad at me. I look at Toni. "You wouldn't believe me, if I told you." "Try me." Toni is looking at me, like she is guarding herself. "The truth is, you scare me Toni. I shouldn't be feeling the things, that I feel for you. I can't be what you want from me." I turn around, and I walk to the door.

"Wait" I feel Toni grab my wrist. "Please wait." I stop in my tracks. I have never heard Toni sound so vulnerable before. "Just please listen for a second. I know you have heard the rumors about me, and while some may be true, I put up walls to protect myself. I act like things don't bother me, but I bottle every thing up, and I push people away."

Hearing this, makes my heart hurt. I turn around, and I look at Toni. "Toni. I don't know what kind of pain you are feeling, and I don't know the kind of people you used to date, but I am not that person." I step closer to Toni. "Toni, I have a crush on you, because you are an amazing basketball player, and you have an infectious personality." I take another step toward Toni.

"I want to get to know the real you Toni. I don't like you for your body. If the rumors are true, that is why most people got with you. I might not be openly gay like you are, and honestly I don't know what I am, but I am willing to try and figure it out with you." Toni is still looking at the floor. "I should go." As I start to walk to the door, Toni spins me around, and give me a hug.


	7. The Aftermath

I hold onto Toni, like my life depends on it. My mind is racing a mile a minute. I want to keep holding on, but I can't tell if it is getting awkward. 

I pull out of the hug. "So I should go." I try to turn around, and I feel Toni grab my wrist. I turn around, and look in her eyes. Toni looks so vulnerable. "Shelby. Please stay."

I can't resist her, even if I tried. "Ok" I look down at my wrist, and I don't really know what to do. "So. What are we going to do?" I feel Toni put her hands on my waist. I look up. 

"I am actually really tired, I was thinking we could go to bed." I blush, and duck my head. "I didn't mean it like that." I can feel Toni getting nervous. I look back up at Toni. Her eyes are so pretty. I could get lost in them. 

I start to blush, and I look down at the ground. When I looked up, Toni was standing in front of me with clothes. I take the clothes from her. I notice that they are pajamas.

“Why are you giving me pajamas.” Toni smiles at me and says, “it’s late and it would make more sense if you just stayed the night.” I look at her and nod. "I totally forgot about that." 

"How am I going to get changed?" Toni smirks at me. "In my room." I blush again. "I can turn around, while you get changed." I just nod. Toni turns around, and I start getting changed.

The thought that goes through my mind is, what if Toni turns around. It puts a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. I finish changing, and I tap Toni on the shoulder. She turns around and looks at me. 

Toni starts to get changed. She starts taking her shirt off. I can't help but stare. "You see something you like." I see Toni smirk at me. I blush, and turn around. I smile at how flustered I am getting.

I feel Toni touch my shoulder, and I turn around. She looks so good in her pajamas. I know I am caught staring, because she is talking to me and I don't respond.

I blush yet again. "I don't bite, I promise." I walk to Toni. She climbs into bed, and pats the space next to her. I walk to the bed, and climb in. 

Being this close to Toni is amazing, yet terrifying. I am holding my breathe, and stare at the ceiling. "Hey. Are you doing ok?" 

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I can feel Toni turn to her side, to look at me. "I know you are not, but I don't want to push.

I turn around to face Toni. "I don't know what we are doing." My eyes stare at Toni's hands. "I was not expecting for us to do anything." I just nod. "What if I wanted something to happen?" 

I can't even look Toni in the eye. "That is totally ok. We can go at your own pace." I look up at Toni. 'Could we cuddle?" I start to blush again.

"I don't know how to do this?" Toni looks at me, with such admiration. "I can lead the way. The first thing you need to do, is turn over for me."

I turn over, so my back is facing her front. "The next part is where I wrap my body around you. "Do I have your consent." I start to laugh at that. "Hey." I feel Toni shove me a little. "This is no laughing matter."

"I am sorry. I have just never had someone say that to me before." I hear Toni hough, but she does not respond to my comment."

"I give you consent Toni." I can feel her hesitate for a second, but she wraps her body around me. I feel this warmth spread through my body. I fall asleep, with a smile on my face.


	8. The phone call

I wake up to hearing my phone ringing. I open up my eyes, and I realize that it is Sunday. I start to panic. I try to get out of Toni's grasp, but she has a vise grip on me. I have to pry myself out of her grip, and  
get out of her bed. I am really hoping she is still asleep. I really don't want to have this conversation.

I find my clothes on the floor, and I change. I don't care if Toni sees, because I honestly don't have time to care. My parents are going to kill me. I finish changing, and go and grab my phone.   
I look at all the missed calls and text messages. I start to panic again. 

"We told you to be home at 11:30. Where are you?"

"We trust you with this one thing, and you can't even do that."

"That is it Shelby. You are no longer welcome at our home. Your things are on the sidewalk."

I can feel the tears, and I drop my phone on the floor. It was loud enough that it woke up Toni, because I can feel her hand on my shoulder. I flinch, and I start walking to her door. I hear her getting out of her bed,  
but I wish she wouldn't. 

I feel her turn me around, and I can't even look at her. "Shelby" Her saying my voice should not be affecting me like this. "What is wrong Shelby?" The sadness in her voice scares me. I look her in the eyes, and I regret it.  
She is staring at me with this intensity. Like she cares. 

I push past her, and go into the room. My thoughts are swirling, and things are moving too fast. "Shelby" I whip around, and I glare at Toni. I hate that she is making me feel these things. "What do you want Toni?"  
I really had bite on that, but honestly don't understand what her endgame is.

"What do you mean?" I can't tell if she is acting like she does not know, or if she has no idea. "Seriously Toni. We have never spoken until we were forced to hangout.   
You made out with another girl, and then all of a sudden, you are being super nice to me. To top it all off, I did not go home when I was told to, and I got kicked out of the house." 

I see Toni walking to me. "Shelby" Why does her saying my name, make me feel things. "Is that all you are going to say?" I start walking to her. She makes me so angry, that I don't even recognize me.  
I don't even realize that I have walked Toni back into the door. I look at her, and I start to panic a little.

"Tell me why you are being nice to me." My eyes are boring into Toni, and Toni's eyes are so soft. "Shelby" I am so frustrated at her. I slam my hands on her door. "Why won't you just answer me." I can feel myself  
getting angry. I look into Toni's eyes, and I see her looking at me with this concern. "All the rumors you have heard about me, are not true. I like you Shelby, and I am not here to mess with your emotions. I   
know you don't trust me, but let me just show me."

I feel her hands grab my face. "I really want to kiss you"


End file.
